A Fairytale Romance, Sort Of
by devilssmile666
Summary: Sara's been really moody lately and pushes Grissom away. She snaps and leaves him, but will she be able to get him back? Will he ever forgive her? GSR. I will give whoever reviews a cookie!
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairytale Romance...sort of**

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing...damn! I'll keep checking e-bay.

**Summary:** Sara's been extremely moody lately, and she finally snaps, pushing Grissom away. Will she be able to get him back or not? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and this was a personal challenge from StokesSidle...sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!

* * *

It was a fairytale romance; the boyfriend would put his girlfriend's needs above his own, he would spend enough time with her, he would take care of her when she was sick, and he would worry about her. This was how Gil Grissom treated his girlfriend. He loved her with all his heart and she knew that...she enjoyed how much attention he paid her.

"Sara, are you hungry?" he asked her. "I could make us some dinner."

"I'm fine," she responded, smiling at him. "Honestly, I'm fine."

He nodded, and sat down on his couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She curled up next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her head seemed to fit perfectly with his shoulder, as if they were meant to be together.

He would keep a particularly close eye on her at work. He knew the dangers that awaited them on the job, and he would always pair her up with one of the guys or with Brass so they could keep an eye on her. He knew she was tough, but it did not stop him from worrying.

Suddenly, things started going downhill for the couple. They started disagreeing more about things, but then again, who doesn't disagree from time to time. Then, they started arguing more and more about the littlest things. For example, they argued about what to have for dinner.

"Let's have lasagna," said Grissom.

"We just had lasagna...I want Chinese!" said Sara.

"Sara, we had takeout last night for dinner," reminded Grissom politely.

Sara blew it all out of proportion. She snarled, "Okay, fine, whatever. Make the lasagna for all I care!" She stormed out of the room, leaving Grissom both hurt and confused. He figured she just had her period, because she always got a little cranky whenever she had it. However, the fights just kept on growing more and more heated, and she finally snapped and said that she had had enough.

"You know what, I'm done with this!" she screamed. "I don't have to put up with anymore of this shit! I'm done with this, with 'us' – we're through! Why don't you pretend we were just a dream, okay? Do us both a favor!"

She went into their bedroom, packed and overnight bag and ran to her car. Grissom stood there, shocked. She slammed the front door shut, and was almost at her car by the time Grissom reacted. He went after her, and grabbed her arm to restrain her from getting into her car. She stiffened and demanded, "Get your hands off of me!"

"Sara, please don't go...we can work this out," he pleaded. "Is it me? We can figure something out, honey! Just don't leave me!

"Gilbert Aaron Grissom! Get your hands off of me before I file a harassment suit!" she snarled.

He didn't remove his hand, but lessened his grip. He smacked his hand, turned to him, and screamed, "ARE YOU FUCKIN' DEAF?! Get off!"

He recoiled and she got into her car. She started it, and pulled out of the driveway. When she drove out of his sight, the tears fell down his cheeks. He asked himself what he did to deserve that kind of punishment. He looked at his hand, which was red and stinging from her slap. He walked into their house, feeling lower that dirt. He wondered what he had done to make her that pissed off. He grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch, trying to numb the pain.

"She'll never take me back," he whispered to himself, tears falling down his cheeks.

He walked over to the bookshelf and plucked up the photo album. There were so many sweet memories concealed within the pages of the book. He opened it to the first page, which showed both of them, laughing at the lab. Jim had snapped the photo when they weren't watching and he had sent them a copy anonymously.

The next photo was of just Sara, beaming brightly at him, showing off her gap-toothed grin he loved so much. This had been taken when they had first started dating. She had come over to his house for dinner and he snapped the photo. The tears dropped onto the pages as he remembered all the wonderful time he had had with Sara. How could all those years of happiness have been taken away from him in a heartbeat?

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Across town, Sara sat in the parking lot of the Bellagio, crying into her hands. She wondered what the hell was wrong with her. It wasn't Gil's fault...he hadn't done anything wrong. She was just having a ton of mood swings lately, but she always seemed to be lashing out at Gil for some reason. She drew in a shaky breath, and reached for her phone. She stopped as she drew it off her belt, saying out loud, "What am I doing? He's probably so freakin' mad at me right now, and I can't even apologize to his face? I'll get a room, cool down, and apologize tomorrow first thing in the morning."

She pocketed the cell phone and walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. She got a room and trudged up the stairs to the sixth floor. She entered her room, and flopped down onto the bed, not caring about any stains or bacteria that might be on them. She felt the tears rise again and she blinked them back. She suddenly felt very queasy, and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time to the toilet. The contents of her stomach poured out of her mouth and into the porcelain bowl. Sara rested her head into her hands and tried to convince herself that she was just upset about how she treated Gil.

"Oh shit!" she swore as she remembered that she had not had her period in nearly two months.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review to let me know if you liked it! Remember, cookie for those who review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fairytale Romance...sort of**

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing...damn! I'll keep checking e-bay.

**Summary:** Sara's been extremely moody lately, and she finally snaps, pushing Grissom away. Will she be able to get him back or not? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and this was a personal challenge from StokesSidle...sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!

* * *

Sara's heart was racing as she tried to remember if she had her period this month. She swore again as she realized she should have had it two weeks ago. She took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. She stood up on shaky legs and used the wall for leverage. Her head was spinning and she felt another bout of queasiness. She dropped to her knees, bruising them as she did so, and vomited again into the toilet. She grabbed her hair and held it up to avoid the mess. After she was done, she tied her hair up just in case she started puking again.

She drew in a breath and walked over to the sink. Her appearance shocked her; her face was as white as a sheet, sweat was beaded on her brow, and her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. She ran some cold water into the sink, and she splashed it into her face. The water felt very refreshing against her pallid face and it helped it to regain some color in her face. She then got the Listerine from inside her bag and rinsed her mouth to get rid of the bitter taste.

She collapsed on the bed again, and scooted up to the headboard and hugged the pillow to her chest. At least it smelled clean, and that was a good sign to her. She could not stop the flow of tears as she remembered how horribly she treated Gil. She put her hands on her stomach and wondered if there was a baby in there. She wanted to either confirm whether or not there was, so she walked downstairs and drove to a pharmacy. She picked up a pregnancy test and nervously walked back up to her room. She pulled the thin box out of her purse and looked at it as if it had three heads. She sighed and figured that she needed to face the inevitable.

"Okay, why are most women excited to pee on a stick?" she muttered, sliding the "stick" out of the box and heading to the bathroom. "Okay, '_results take approximately three minutes. Plus sign is positive, minus is negative_'...duh!"

Sara took the test, and set it down on the counter top of the sink. She then walked into the bedroom and decided to get ready for bed. She rooted through her bag, and she found a sweatshirt she had not meant to pack. It was a grey one that had UNLV on the front in gold-colored letters. She knew it was Grissom's but she was the one who mostly wore it. She had, however, seen him wear it last. She brought it up to her face and buried her nose in the fabric...it smelled just like him. Tears welled up in her eyes and they spilled over, dotting the sweatshirt with the salt drops. She dried her eyes and her heart ached as she whispered, "I'm sorry!"

She quickly changed into the sweatshirt and a pair of shorts before walking back into the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and picked up the pregnancy test. Before looking at it, she promised herself that she would love this baby and care for it, even if Grissom would not. She removed her thumb and saw a horizontal line and then a vertical one going through it. She sighed as she realized that her life would be forever changed after this. After tossing the test into the wastepaper basket, she crawled into the bed, and tried to get some sleep.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Across town, Grissom was also attempting to get some shut-eye. He hugged Sara's pillow and his tears soaked the fabric. It smelled just like her hair which was always in his face every morning. He loved how the first thing he felt and smelled was her hair, ensuring him that this was real. Tonight however, even though he could smell it, it made him feel worse. The scent made him remember that he had her, but lost her.

"Sara, I'm sorry!" he cried.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara was awoken the next morning by her stomach. Surprisingly, it was not queasy, just hungry. She drug herself out of bed and called for room service. A hotel worker brought up her breakfast of toast, fruit, and milk quickly. After feeding herself, she jumped into the showered to get clean. Since she had not packed any of her hygiene products, she had to use the hotel's shampoo and soap. She did not smell like she normally did, but at least she was clean. She quickly packed up her stuff and drove back to their home.

Before exiting the car, she prepared her heart for the rejection she knew was coming. She sighed and dried her eyes of the tears with his sweatshirt and climbed out of the car. She walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. It took a few moments until she heard someone walking over to the door. The oak door swung open, revealing a very tired, emotionally drained Grissom. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that she did all this damage.

When Grissom saw his lover on the front porch, he felt a million different emotions flowing through him. Relief that she was home, scared that she would just grab the rest of her things and leave, sadness that she had done what she did, and lastly hope because she was wearing his sweatshirt. He swallowed and said quietly, "Hi Sara."

She heard the raw emotion in his voice. She heard, hurt, anger, and sadness the most, and it damn near killed her to know that she cause all of it. She felt the tears prickle her eyes and she tried to blink them away, unsuccessfully. The tears trickled down her cheeks and Grissom saw the regret and sorry in her eyes. His heart melted and he tried to comfort her as best he could by pulling her into his arms. He stroked her back and tried to mollify her by cradling her closely. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder, repeating the same words over and over and over again: I'm sorry!

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, not big cliffhanger, but how will he react to the news of Sara's pregnancy. Normally people have her scared that he'll be mad, and then he's thrilled...maybe I'll have her convinced he'll love the baby, but then have him ditch the two. Not sure...please review and you'll get a cookie and a few hugs! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fairytale Romance...sort of**

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing...damn! I'll keep checking e-bay.

**Summary:** Sara's been extremely moody lately, and she finally snaps, pushing Grissom away. Will she be able to get him back or not? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and this was a personal challenge from StokesSidle...sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!

* * *

"Shh, honey, it's okay," he said softly, rocking her lightly.

He walked with her inside, never letting her go. They both sat down on the couch, and Sara cuddled up next to him, burying her face in her shoulder. Sobs still shook her shoulders, and Grissom could tell she felt horrible about how she treated him. He let her cry, knowing that it was probably better if she let all of her emotions out. He just continued to stroke her back lovingly, waiting for her to calm down. A few minutes later, the tears gradually stopped and the sobs turned to sniffles. He smiled gently at her and cupped her cheek, kissing her lips softly.

"I'm really sorry...so sorry!" she whispered, breaking eye contact with him. "You didn't do anything to get that kind of treatment from me...you probably hate me!"

"Honey, I could never hate me...we both probably needed the break," he said, lifting her chin so that he was looking into her bloodshot eyes. "I'm just glad that you're okay and home again. Do you want to talk about it?"

Her mind was screaming yes, but her heart refused to say it. She just said, "Later, just hold me."

He complied and wrapped his arms lovingly around her small frame. She stayed in his arms and had her nosed pressed against him, inhaling his refreshing scent. He held her close, and buried his nose into her silky hair. He noticed it smelled like the hotel stuff.

"Do you want to get a shower with me?" he asked, looking down upon her.

She nodded and stood up with him. They shed their clothing once in the bathroom, and Grissom turned the shower on. He warmed the water until it was just the right temperature and then he guided Sara in. She leaned back against his bare chest, and relished the feeling of skin against skin. She then smelled the fruity scent of her shampoo and felt his fingers massaging her scalp, lathering the shampoo into her hair. He then moved her back and rinsed her hair, and did the same thing with the conditioner.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and turned to face him. "I know," she whispered back.

Once they were finished in the shower, the couple dried off and crawled into bed. Neither of them had gotten a good night's sleep, so when their heads' hit the pillow, they were out like a light. When they awoke, Sara's hair was in Grissom's face like it always is. His hands were wrapped loosely around her waist, her head was resting on his shoulder, and she was curled up into a ball, holding his hand. Sara sat up, and her movement caused Grissom to awake. He smiled at her sleepily, but was delighted that last night was not a dream.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, sitting up along with her.

"Good...um, we need to talk," she said, getting out of bed.

He followed her into the kitchen where she put on water for coffee and tea. She got the mugs out as Grissom watched her intently. She silently made their drinks and handed the coffee to Grissom while she sipped her tea. Sara walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch where Grissom joined her moments later. She set her tea on the coffee table and hugged her knees to her chest, her heart pounding uncomfortably. She took a deep breath and looked at the floor before beginning, "I owe you an explanation for my behavior...I need you to know that you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve any of the shit I said or did; you were just trying to help and make me happy."

He nodded and stayed silent, knowing she needed to get this out of her system. She continued to examine her feet as she said, "I'm really sorry Gil...I never meant for it to happen."

"Sara, what are you talking about?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Gil, I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking into his eyes for the first time.

His face went slack as the shock registered. A million thoughts ran through his mind; how could this have happened, I'm not a father-figure, I wonder if I'll make a good dad. Sara took this as a bad sign and the tears welled in her eyes as she asked, "Gil?"

He did not hear her, and she broke down. She tried to stop the tears as she screamed, "Thanks for the encouragement!" before running down the hall and into their bedroom. She flopped down onto the bed and sobbed into her pillow. She gripped it as if she would fall if she did not hang on.

Back out in the living room, Grissom was still in shock. His mind was still going a mile a minutes, and he did not snap out of it until he head the bedroom door slam shut. He realized what his silence meant to her and quickly walked down the hall. He reached for the doorknob, but froze as he heard the sound the broke his heart...her sobs. He bit his lip as he opened the door and silently walked in. She was curled up on her side and had her pillow hugged tightly to her chest. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and she stiffened at the movement. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and said, "Honey, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry."

She slowly turned to face him, tears still wet on her cheeks. He opened his arms and she scrambled into them, feeling extremely vulnerable and small. He hugged her tightly and pushed her back to look into her eyes. He kissed her lips tenderly and said, "Honey, I'm thrilled...I want a baby so bad, especially yours!"

For the first time, Sara felt calm. She hugged him back and she thought, '_It might not be so bad_!'

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, he knows and he's happy! Hopefully that happiness remains. Please review...I need something to cheer me up. My friend committed suicide and I'm not the happiest person right now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fairytale Romance...sort of**

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing...damn! I'll keep checking e-bay.

**Summary:** Sara's been extremely moody lately, and she finally snaps, pushing Grissom away. Will she be able to get him back or not? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and this was a personal challenge from StokesSidle.

* * *

The next few months flew by. Grissom and Sara were counting down the days until their baby was due to make an entrance into the world. The two parents-to-be were ecstatic about the baby, and had everything all ready for it. The nursery was set up, they had plenty of clothing, plenty of toys, and plenty of other supplies they would need. All they needed now was the little bundle of joy that used all of these items. They already knew the gender of the baby – a little girl – and they already had a name picked out, Savannah Kristen Sidle-Grissom. She was due in the next couple of days, but now the couple was starting to get extremely nervous.

"What if I hurt her?" asked Sara one day. "What if I become like my parents? I don't think anyone deserves that kind of treatment, especially from their parents."

"Sara, you're going to be a great mother, I know it," Grissom soothed his wife. In that time frame, the couple had gotten married. "You are perfect with Lindsay, and with all of the kids we meet on our job...you'll be fine."

His comments seemed to make sense to her, because she calmed down. For awhile, his words convinced her, but soon those words would not be enough.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara's due date passed, and she was starting to convince herself that her baby didn't like her. No matter how hard he tried, Grissom could not get her to believe otherwise. One day, the couple had an argument, almost as big as their prior one. Sara was in tears, screaming that the baby did not want to be born because it knew she would be a bad parent.

She kept on ranting and raving about how Savannah knew she would not be a good mother, that's why she didn't want to be born. Grissom, who had been patient the past few days, was running thin on patience. When she just would not stop telling herself she was going to be a horrible mother, he snapped.

"Sara, for God's sake, how could you be a horrible mother?" he exclaimed, exasperated. "If you keep telling yourself that, it's gonna happen. Just stop it...why won't you believe me?"

"Because my parents –"

"Sara, you and your parents are totally different people!" he shouted. "What they did was wrong; you and I both know that. If you're so scared that you'll be like your mother, take the steps to stop your from becoming her! Jesus Sara, you are _so_ stubborn!"

"I just don't want to hurt our baby!" she cried.

"I know you don't, if you ever did, I would take Savannah and leave!" he yelled. "No matter how much I love you, the safety or our child is paramount!"

Sara stood there, big as a house, dumbstruck. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "That's what my mother promised me! She promised me that she'd take me away from the hellhole I was supposed to call home. But she loved her husband too much, so she stayed. She heard me cry myself to sleep every night, she watched him use me as a punching bag, she watched him throw me across the room...she fuckin' stood by him while he raped me! He was a loving, caring father until alcohol came into the picture...I'm scared that that's what's gonna happen now! I'm scared that I won't be able to leave!"

"Then I'll leave!" he screamed. "You know I would NEVER do anything like that to a child...let alone _MY_ child! How could you even THINK that I would punch someone so innocent? I can't even punch a freakin' wall, let alone a human being! Jeez, if you think I could ever do that, we're going to have a problem!"

He stormed to the bedroom, and pulled out a duffel bag. It was déjà vu, only the tables had turned. He carelessly shoved articles of clothing into the bag and stomped to their car, their _only_ car. Sara's car had broken down yesterday and would be in the shop for the next few days. He threw his bag into the backseat, and turned to look back at the house. He saw his wife standing there in tears, pleading with him to come back.

"Please, don't leave!" she cried. "I never said that you would hurt our kid...I didn't mean any of it! Just don't leave me...I can't be alone right now!

"Maybe it's good if we spend a few days apart, Sara," he said coldly. "I'll be at the Bellagio."

He opened his car door, and her hands suddenly went to the underside of her stomach, but Grissom was already in his car. She screamed at him to stop, but he couldn't hear her. He drove out of her sight, and she was left there crying, in pain, and without a car. She swore multiple times as she made her way into their house. She got the phone as a trickle of water ran down her legs. She swore again and punched in her husband's cell phone number. It rang and rang, until his voicemail popped up. With tears streaming down her face, she begged him to come home. However, she had a feeling that he was ignoring his cell phone.

'_Shit, the ONE day he decides to take a break from me, our kid finally wants to come into this world!_' she thought as a contraction ripped through her.

She knew from her reading that it would take hours for the contractions to get close enough for her to go to the hospital. She sat down on their couch and kept on trying to get a hold of her husband. Each attempt was useless; she got his voicemail instead. Each time, she left a message saying, "Gil, please come home. I really need you here with me. I didn't mean anything I said, and you need to get here because our daughter is on her way."

She left over twenty voicemails within forty minutes. She prayed that if she left enough messages, he would come home.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, semi-big cliffhanger. So, will Gil go home or will he ignore her and she'll hate him for the rest of his life? Stay tuned to see (wow, that sounded like a TV commercial!) Review to let me know what you thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fairytale Romance...sort of**

**Chapter Five:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing...damn! I'll keep checking e-bay.

**Summary:** Sara's been extremely moody lately, and she finally snaps, pushing Grissom away. Will she be able to get him back or not? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and this was a personal challenge from StokesSidle.

* * *

Sara winced as another contraction hit her body. Her contractions were about twenty minutes apart now, and she knew that she needed to reach her husband quickly or she'd have to call a friend or an ambulance. She dialed the phone number of the Bellagio Hotel – courtesy of the phonebook – and got a hold of the front desk. She took a deep breath and said, "Hello, this is Sara Grissom – I think my husband checked into this hotel. Could you please get him on the phone line? Oh, and please don't tell him it's me because he'll probably just hang up."

"Oh, argument, huh?" asked the woman at the front desk.

"Sort of...could you please just get him on the line?" Sara asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Sure, hon, hold on," she said.

Sara waited for a few minutes, before hearing her husband's voice on the phone. Sara, who was very relieved, said, "Gil, you need to come home NOW!"

A contraction had ripped through her body. It had come early, and she knew time was running out. She heard her husband's panicked voice say, "Honey, are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Of you checked your phone, you would know!" she snapped angrily. "I left you a million voice messages...I'm in labor and you're not here! Get your ass back home NOW unless you want to miss the birth of our kid!"

"Shit," he muttered, and she heard him rustling around. "I'll be home in a few minutes, just hang on and I'll be home soon."

"You'd better!" she snapped, biting her lip as yet another contraction ripped through her.

"I'm going to hang up and I'll call you back on my cell so I can get moving!" he told her. "Just stay calm, I'm on my way!"

"Please hurry," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She hung up, only to have the phone ring a moment later. She picked up and heard her husband breathing heavily. She assumed he was running and said, "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Ten minutes tops," he panted, slamming his car door shut.

He sped towards his house and kept talking to Sara, attempting to keep her calm. Her contractions were becoming closer with each passing minute, scaring the hell out of Grissom. He arrived at his house several minutes later and sprinted inside. Sara was lying on the couch in agonizing pain. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and her lip was bloody from her biting it so often. He rushed up to her and said, "Sara, I'm so sorry, I just lost my temper for a moment...I was stupid to leave you on your own when you're over due."

"Can we just get to the fucking hospital?" she spit out. This hurts like hell and it's all your fault!"

He nodded, and helped her stand. He picked up her bag, and wrapped his arm around the top of her torso. Together, they walked outside and into Grissom's car, which he hadn't bothered to ever turn off. After helping her into the passenger's seat, he ran around and slid into the front seat. He backed out into the street and they were off to the hospital.

Sara moaned in the front seat, and Grissom's heart broke in two. His heart felt like it was going to shatter when he risked a glance at her and saw the fresh tears and pain in her eyes. He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She squeezed back when a contraction came, but then let go when she realized it probably hurt him.

"Sara, squeeze as hard as you want," he told her gently, gripping her hand in his again. "I don't care...you're in far worse pain."

"Gil, it hurts," she whispered, her voice wavering. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, sweetheart," he said, wishing he could comfort her. "Just think of our baby girl and how much you can't wait to meet her...you want so bad to be a family, don't you?"

She nodded and he said, "Well, you just need to get over this obstacle before we can. I sincerely wish I could take away your pain...it hurts to see you crying and in pain. We're almost there, hon, just hang on. Can you let go of my hand for a minute so I can call the hospital and tell them to expect us?"

She nodded and let go, only to double-over in pain. She hugged her swollen belly and willed the pain to stop. She uttered a string of profanity and dug her fingernails into her palm, not caring that she was breaking skin. She cried out and the tears fell. Grissom tried to get off the phone quickly to comfort her, but he needed to call the hospital. They asked her how far apart the contractions were, and he asked her.

She held up four fingers and panted. He relayed the information to the woman and she said, "You need to get here as quick as possible...her labor is progressing very quickly."

"I know," he said irritably. "We're about ten minutes away."

Sara groaned at hearing this, and Grissom hung up. She gripped his arm and said, "You need to get me there quicker than that!"

"Sara, I'm trying, sweetie," he said as he caressed her hand. "Your labor is progressing quicker then normal...we'll be there soon."

Sara nodded and slammed her eyes shut against the pain. She gripped his hand, and Grissom didn't care that she broke his skin, making him start bleeding. She started to apologize, but he told her off. Sara breathed heavily, trying to slow down her racing heart. There was no way she could be a mother...she had no idea of what to do with kids. Hell, she didn't even know if she could change a diaper of and infant who was wriggling around. Sara inhaled quickly and bent forward, trying to alleviate the pain. Grissom rubbed her back gently and put his foot down on the gas pedal a little harder.

They got to the hospital moments later, and some staff members were waiting for her with a wheelchair. Grissom helped her walk over, and she sat down. They wheeled her into a room and her doctor – Doctor Olivia Bennett – was waiting for her. Sara changed into a gown, and they hooked her up to several monitors before Dr. Bennett checked to see how far along she was.

"Holy shit Sar...you're progressing quickly for this being your first child!" said the doctor as she looked up at Sara.

"You think!" Sara snapped as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's too late for an epidural I'm afraid," Doctor Bennett told her sympathetically.

"I didn't want one anyway...I wanna know what's happening," Sara told her. "Ugh, I'm I ten centimeters yet?"

"Very close," said Olivia, "you're at nine. Give in a few minutes and you'll be ready to push. I'll come back in five minutes and prep you and your husband for delivery, okay?"

Sara nodded and squeezed the bed as yet another contraction overwhelmed her. Grissom took her hand in his and said, "We're gonna be parents soon, sweetie...you'll finally be able to hold baby Savannah, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes against both the pain and the tears. A tear slipped down her cheek and Grissom was quick to wipe it away. His hand lingered on her face as he asked, "Sara honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm happy...I can't believe she's finally coming!" she whispered with a smile, but then she grimaced in pain. "But, I don't really like the pain."

He gave her a hug and planted a kiss on her lips. She sighed and lay back against the pillows, waiting for the doctor to return. She placed her hand on her stomach, and Grissom covered it with his. She squeezed and said, "How's your hand?"

"What...oh, that, it's fine," he said, looking down at his hand which had dried blood on it. "I didn't even remember it."

She inhaled sharply and squeezed again. "God, Gil, I can't wait...I need to push! I can't stop, Gil!" she screamed frantically.

Grissom hit the call button, fear ripping through his racing heart. He cupped her cheek and said, "Just hold on for a few minutes."

She panted and tried not to push, but the urge was overwhelming. She grunted a little bit as she gave the tiniest push, and Grissom knew the baby was coming soon. He hit the call button again, and grasped his wife's hand. She squeezed it and groaned.

"Gil, I can't stop!" she cried helplessly. "Please, help me!"

"Shh, honey they're coming," he said softly, trying to calm her down. "Sweetheart, you have to calm down...please, for the baby's sake, just calm down."

She continued to pant and the doctor quickly rushed in. They wheeled her into the delivery room, and Grissom cleaned up and got into scrubs. He ran up to her and settled down beside her. Sweat was pouring down Sara's pale face as she tried not to push. He gripped her hand and the doctor said, "Okay, your baby wants to meet you now...on your next contraction, push."

"Oh, thank God," she breathed, pushing with all her might as pain ripped through her.

Sara whimpered and bit her lip to stop the scream. Grissom saw this and said, "You can scream Sara...childbirth pushes a woman to the limit both physically and emotionally. Let it out, hon...squeeze my hand, scream, cuss me out, curse me to the grave, anything!"

Sara cried out as she continued to push. Grissom held up her leg, and supported her back as he watched his wife go through the most agonizing pain she's ever been in. He rubbed her back with his thumb and whispered encouragements into her ear. Grissom looked down and saw the top of their baby's head, which was covered in dark hair. He looked up at Sara and said, "You're almost there hon...I can see her head. She's got a head full of dark hair, come on, you can do this."

She pushed again, and Savannah's head emerged. Fear ripped through him as he saw that his daughter's face was tinted blue. The doctors told her she needed to push strongly again, and Sara did. Their baby popped out and into the doctor's hands. The only problem was that the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck several times. Savannah was limp and was not crying. The doctors cleaned her off and whisked her over to a table and tried to get her breathing. Grissom felt Sara tense and he moved up to her, and worry was in her eyes.

"Gil, where is Savannah?" Sara asked, concern etched in her voice. "Where is my baby? I want to see her! Why isn't she moving...why didn't she cry? Gil...what's wrong?!"

"Sara, I need you to calm down!" he said, gripping her hand. "Our daughter had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck...she's not breathing."

"No!" Sara screamed, looking around Grissom to see doctor's surrounding her baby's limp body.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Ooh, how mean am I? This was a mean cliffhanger...I know. Tell me what you thought about this chapter...will their baby live?? I love reviews...they make me happy! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fairytale Romance...sort of**

**Chapter Six:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing...damn! I'll keep checking e-bay.

**Summary:** Sara's been extremely moody lately, and she finally snaps, pushing Grissom away. Will she be able to get him back or not? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and this was a personal challenge from StokesSidle.

* * *

Sara watched in horror as the doctors surrounded her silent, unmoving newborn. She was hyperventilating, asking Gil questions she knew he did not know. She repeated the questions, 'What's wrong with her?', 'What happened?', 'Why isn't she breathing or moving?', and 'How is she?' over and over and over again. Her husband was trying to keep calm for her sake, but was getting frustrated with Sara's constant questions. He held her hand tightly and said, "Honey, I, I don't know...just stop asking questions, okay? Just let the doctors do their job."

Tears were pouring down Sara's cheeks as her stomach coiled and twisted in fear. Her heart fell heavy and shredded as she looked at their daughter, who still was not moving. She prayed a heart-felt prayer that God would let her baby live and be safe. Grissom never took his eyes off of the baby, but never left his wife's side, either. The doctors were working quickly and frantically, rubbing her back and belly trying to get Savannah to breathe. They were also trying to suction out the blood and mucus from her nasal cavities and throat in an attempt to revive her.

"Come on, baby," said a nurse who was rubbing the baby's back. "I know you can breathe...I know you want to meet your Mommy and Daddy, because they want to meet you. Come on sweetheart, you need to breathe."

Sara was still hyperventilating, and Grissom decided he should calm his wife down. He gently rubbed her shoulder, and said, "Hon, calm down. Please Sara; just take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out."

Sara took a long inhale of air, and exhaled. She repeated this until she had stopped freaking out. Now, only silent tears fell down her cheeks and sobs every now and then racked her body. Grissom pulled her into a tight hug, knowing that Savannah was still not breathing after all this time. His mind registered that it was way too long and she should be breathing by now. He looked at the clock, and was surprised that it hadn't even been a minute, even though it felt like ten.

Sara cried into his shoulder and he breathed in the coconut scent of her hair. He looked back over at the table, and he could have sworn he saw his daughter's arm move. He continued looking, and sure enough, she started moving. He pulled away from Sara, who was still crying, and pointed to their daughter.

"Sara, honey look!" he whispered into her ear.

Sara looked over her shoulder and saw that their baby was kicking and flailing her arms. Then she heard the most beautiful, heart-warming, relieving sound ever; her baby's scream. Savannah let out a deafening squawk of annoyance, and continued to cry. Her face was turning pinker and finally red from the exertion. Sara had tears of joy pouring down her face as Doctor Bennett walked over with her baby.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Sara whispered over and over again as she stared into her daughter's beautiful face. "Gil, look at her...she's perfect!"

"Just like you," he whispered, his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"She's got your thick, curly hair," said Sara, and then gasped when her daughter cracked her eyes open to taste the light.

"And she's got bright brown eyes like you," Grissom whispered, stroking his daughter's cheek gently. "She's going to grow up to be a beautiful woman some day."

"Gil, she's not even an hour old...I don't want her to grow up too fast," Sara said with a smile.

Hr nodded and kissed her gently on the mouth. The doctor was observing the new family with a grin in her face. She was so glad that they were able to get the infant breathing when they had. If it took any longer, the baby could have either had permanent brain damage or even worse, she could have died. Olivia walked up to the couple and said, "I need to take her for a few moments so I can get her measurements, okay?"

After a bit of coaxing, Sara reluctantly handed over her daughter. Grissom walked to the scale with the doctor so his baby would not be alone, and because Sara made him. The doctor lifted the girl onto the scale and said, "Eight pounds, twelve ounces. And she is...twenty-one and a half inches long. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grissom."

After performing all of the other necessary exams and tests, they wrapped up the baby and handed her back over to the new mother. Sara held on to her newborn as if she could disappear any moment. Sara relaxed against the uncomfortable pillows as she cradled Savannah. Grissom snaked his arm around Sara's shoulders as he looked into his baby's face. A nurse walked into the room and said, "We are ready to move you to a different room Mrs. Grissom."

They wheeled her to a different room, and said, "Would you like us to take Savannah to the nursery?"

"We were told that we were allowed to keep her here in the room with us," said Grissom as he saw his wife unconsciously hold onto Savannah a little tighter. The nurse nodded and said, "I just offered just in case you wanted to get some sleep. But, yes, you may keep her here...I'll get a crib for you."

The nurse walked out of the room and reappeared moments later with a crib. She set in beside the hospital bed and left the family in peace. After a few moments of cuddling with her daughter, Sara finally handed her to Gil. He kissed her gently before placed her into the crib. Savannah was already asleep, and the couple watched the infant sleep peacefully. Sara sighed and relaxed in her husband's comforting arms. Other than the fact that she was extremely sore, Sara was in heaven.

"Sara, I'm sorry for leaving you like that," Gil said after a few silent minutes. "I just...your comment hurt. I don't know how someone could harm something so beautiful and innocent...it hurt that you even thought that I would or could do something like that to our baby."

"I know, and I'm sorry...I was just freaking out that day," Sara said guiltily. "I was having stronger Braxton-Hicks and knew that today might be the day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, shocked. "If you would've told me, I wouldn't have left you like that."

"I was scared," said Sara as tears welled up into her eyes. "I didn't think I would be a good mother or that I would love her as much as a normal mother would. But when I didn't hear her crying when she came out, I was terrified. Then when you told me what happened, I – I just...I've never been as scared in my life! I don't ever wanna feel that ever again...I love her so much, even though I just met her."

Grissom smiled softly, but it disappeared when he saw the tears. He wiped them away and said, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I just can't stop it from running through my head," she whispered, sniffling. "What if they _hadn't_ been able to revive her? What is they _hadn't_ been able to breathe? I don't know what I would have done if she would've died."

"Hey, don't think about it!" he scolded her firmly. "She's here and alive...if you want proof, touch her. She's warm to the touch, and she can move...she's okay."

Sara laughed at herself as she wiped away the tears. She gazed at her daughter and then hugged Grissom tightly. She kissed him hard on the lips and said, "Thank you...I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. I can't believe I nearly walked away from you seven months ago...I'm glad I got some sense knocked into me. You and Savannah are my life...I wouldn't trade you guys for anything."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, happy ending for all...wait, this isn't the last chapter. Well, the baby made it, so that's happy, right? I'm only going to have one or two more chapters. Review to let me know what you thought...even if it's a flame, I won't be offended. If you think it sucks, don't sugar coat it, TELL ME!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fairytale Romance...sort of**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing...damn! I'll keep checking e-bay.

**Summary:** Sara's been extremely moody lately, and she finally snaps, pushing Grissom away. Will she be able to get him back or not? GSR

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and this was a personal challenge from StokesSidle.

**A/N 2:** This is the final chapter of this story...sorry, but all good things must come to an end. In honor of this chapter, everyone who reads this...REVIEW! Ha, just kidding.

* * *

Sara was shocked at how easily motherhood came to her. She thought that her baby would hate her and cry every time she entered a room, but instead, Savannah was excited to see her mom. Sara would spend hours on end just talking about nothing in so many words. In fact, Sara often fell asleep with Savannah dozing in her arms. The Grissom's also snapped a bunch of pictures of their baby girl, and of each other holding their daughter. They would cherish these moments forever and ever, and make sure that their child knew she was loved.

Savannah never ceased to amaze her parents. Sara was thrilled when her baby smiled at her for the first time. The two had been relaxing on the couch, with Sara just talking to Savannah about how she loved her so much. Sara smiled, and the infant mimicked her mother's actions and burst into a huge smile. Sara was ecstatic when her husband came home. She ran up to him with Savannah in her arms and screamed, "She smiled...Gil, she smiled at me!"

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Yeah...I just smiled at her and she smiled back!" she squealed. "God, she's got the most _adorable_ smiled ever!"

Grissom leaned down and picked up his daughter and twirled her above his head gently. He brought her down and kissed her gently saying, "Aren't you a smart girl? Yes you are!"

Savannah rewarded him with another bright smile. Grissom noticed that it looked a lot like Sara's. Ever since she learned how to smile, Savannah showed it off whenever she could. Sara would also always flip out whenever Savannah did something for the first time; rolling over, crawling, standing, walking, talking...everything. She would grab the phone and call Gil in hysterics, telling him what she did. The rest of shift would drag, and then he would race home to see what his daughter had learned to do.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The years flew by for the Grissoms...too fast, in fact. Savannah was now four years old, and was adored by everyone who knew her. Aside from her parents, little Savannah Grissom was completely in love with her babysitter, Lindsay Willows. Lindsay was often around to babysit if Grissom and Sara had to work, or if the couple needed a night out. And that is exactly what the couple was doing tonight. It was their anniversary, and Grissom was taking Sara out for a nice dinner and perhaps a movie.

The doorbell rang, and Sara answered it, knowing it was the blonde. She was correct, and let the teenager inside. Not needing to give her instructions since she had done this since Savannah was an infant, Sara went to collect her husband. The couple stood in front of the teen and said, "You have our cell numbers...if you can't reach us, call your mother. You know what to do in emergencies, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill."

"Yep...have fun," she said, turning to go pick up Savannah. "Hey there, cutie...how are you?"

"Good," she said, waving her parents goodbye. "Bye-bye Mommy, bye-bye Daddy!"

The couple left after kissing their daughter goodbye. Lindsay and Savannah were sitting on the couch, watching a movie until it was the four year old's bedtime. When the movie ended, Lindsay told Savannah it was time for bed. Savannah rushed off to her room so fast Lindsay wasn't even off the couch yet. Lindsay was at the doorway to Savannah's room when she saw the child on the bed, attempting to reach for her pajamas. It seemed to happen in slow-motion. Savannah slipped off of her bed, cracked her head on the dresser, and she lay on the carpet, screaming.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Lindsay said, rushing up to the wailing child. "Savannah!"

Lindsay grabbed a towel from the bathroom and pressed it against Savannah's head. Whipping out her cell phone, the teenager dialed 911. After quickly explaining to the operator what happened, she hung up. The towel was soaked in the four year old's blood, and Savannah's wrist was swollen and bruised. Tears were falling down Lindsay's cheeks as she dialed Sara's call phone number. The brunette answered, and immediately asked what happened when she heard the girl crying.

"Savannah fell off of her bed and hit her head on her dresser!" the blonde wailed. "She's bleeding badly and her wrist looks bad too! The ambulance is coming to take her to Desert Palms...Sara, I'm so sorry. She ran to her room to get ready for bed too fast and she fell before I could catch her!"

"We'll meet you there."

With huge tears in her eyes, Sara looked at her husband - who was driving to the movie theater - and told him, "Go to the hospital. They're taking Savannah there!"

"What? Sara what happened?" he asked, quickly turning around and heading towards the hospital. "Is Savannah okay?"

The tears fell and Sara started sobbing into her hands. Grissom took hold of her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze in an attempt to calm her down. Fear was ripping through his heart as he thought of the numerous ways Savannah would be injured enough to go to the hospital. Did she cut herself? Was she unconscious? Or was is just a sprained bone? He tried again to ask his wife what happened. She eventually choked out that she hit her head and was now bleeding badly from it. He hit the gas pedal a little harder until they got to Desert Palms.

Sara walked swiftly inside, her heart hammering. She ran up to the front desk and basically ordered the woman to tell her where her little girl was. A doctor took them to a room, telling them she was getting stitches. They heard their daughter screaming, and Sara burst into the room. She saw Lindsay holding Savannah on her lap and comforting her as best she could while a doctor was stitching a laceration that extended from the middle of her forehead to the top of her ear. Sara nearly puked at the sight, but rushed up to her baby anyways.

"Savannah...honey, shh, Mommy's here," Sara whispered tearfully. "Mommy's here."

"Mommy...it hurts!" she wailed. "I wanna go home!"

"Shh, I know you do, honey, but the doctors need to fix you up," she said, her heart tearing as she watched her daughter cry.

"Baby, you're being so brave right now...just hang in there for a few more minutes," said Grissom softly, gently taking his daughter's small hand in his. "Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Savannah sniffled before saying, "Uh-huh."

The tears were still falling down her cheeks, but she wasn't screaming anymore. The doctor put the last stitch in her head, and smiled at her. He gave her a lollipop and said, "You were such a good girl. But we _do_ need to check out your arm before we let you go, honey."

Savannah nodded, and Sara picked up her little girl. She hugged her tightly, the tears falling into the girl's soft hair. Sara kissed the top of her daughter's head and told her baby she was sorry she wasn't there to protect her.

"Mrs. Grissom, we just need to have an x-ray done to see if she broke her bone or just sprained it," said the doctor gently. "I'm afraid you will have to wait here, but she will be in good care and will be out in a minute."

Sara eventually placed Savannah on the floor and watched the doctor walk her to another room. Sara sighed and leaned up against the wall, massaging her temples. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Lindsay still had tears in her eyes and started apologizing for not keeping a close enough eye on her.

"It's okay, Linds," Sara told the blonde. "We know how hard it is to keep up with her sometimes. We'll talk with her and tell her not to go running off. There was nothing you could've done to prevent it...you did all that you could by stopping the bleeding and calling 911. Thank you for that."

"Mommy, I don't like gettin' an x-ray!"

Savannah came running over, tears streaming down her face. She was holding her wrist tenderly and buried her face into her mother's legs. Sara leaned down and picked her up, setting her on her hip. Sara gently comforted her daughter by stroking her back soothingly for several minutes. Her face wass in the crook of Sara's neck as the doctor teld them she had indeed fractured the ulna bone of her wrist. They wrapped it and told Grissom and Sara to schedule and appointment for a solid cast. After doing so, they drove Lindsay home, telling her none of it was her fault, and then the family went home.

Sara put her daughter to bed, and watched her sleep for awhile. Grissom hugged her to him gently, as she said, "I'm so glad she's okay...Lindsay's phone call really scared me today."

"I know...it scared me too," he said, gently kissing her neck. "But kids do stupid stuff...I know I did."

After awhile, Sara asked, "Do you think she would want to be an older sister?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Because she's gonna be one in about eight months."

Grissom froze, and Sara turned to look at him. Fear was ripping through her, but it disappeared when she saw his huge grin. He kissed her passionately as he placed his hand on her flat stomach. He pulled back and said, "So, I'm gonna be a Daddy to another child?"

She nodded and he said, "I think she will be thrilled."

Sara beamed her thousand-watt smile at him as he smiled at her. They walked to the bedroom, deciding to call it a night. Grissom held his wife closely and thanked God for his family, which was soon to be one member larger.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Yes, 'tis the end. So sad, but everything must come to an end at some time. Thank you so much to my best friend Ashley aka **theyHAUNTme** for pushing me to get this later chapter posted.

Also, I want to give a huge thanks to:

**Kayla-Louise**

**CSIGeekFan**

**Penguin Chicky**

**helkl031**

**jenstog**

**Lunarian Princess Serenity **

**Jannisky**

**fancejancyGSR**

**sprat**

**starlett2007**

**The Smoose**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**

**onebsmom**

**GRISSOM LOVER 07**

**Csijunkie no1 1**

**Hellomoto93**

**El Gringo Loco**

**NickyStokes**

**BrookeGreene**

**My Kate**

and

**SaraLou**

Thank you so much for reviewing for this story! You guys are awesome!

Thank you to these people:

**piperg**

**Duckfeat**

**Judy Kirsten **

**therese**

and

**Laura**

You guys reviewed anonymously, but you should still be acknowledged. Thanks a bunch you guys!

And the BIGGEST thank you of all goes to...

**StokesSidle!!!**

You asked me to write this several months ago, so here it is...all done! I hope you enjoyed this girly! If you ever want me to write you another fic, PM me! Thanks for giving me this challenge...it was a huge success, and it was all because you asked me to write it! And, you also reviewed for every chapter...THANKIES!


End file.
